


Altruism

by aosav



Series: Kageyama Friendships [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosav/pseuds/aosav
Summary: Tsukki goes to the library to study and is promptly distracted by an obnoxiously distressed teammate.





	

Of course. Because Tsukki really needed _this_ today.

Tsukki lengthens his stride, walking quickly past where Kageyama is sitting in the library, deliberately not acknowledging him. He’s here to study, not to waste his time trying to help a hopeless case.

Kageyama doesn’t look up when Tsukki passes him, bent over a textbook and a notebook, his gaze flickering back and forth between the two and his pencil hovering in the air. His ridiculous haircut looks like it’s getting in his eyes, but he doesn’t seem to notice. Kageyama truly has an obnoxiously narrow focus; usually this applies to volleyball and his inability to think about anything else for more than two seconds, but it seems that he’s the same way with studying – when he bothers to do it at all. Typical.

His favorite seat in the back of the main study section is free. It almost makes up for the annoyance of having Kageyama in his space. The library is open to all students, but Tsukki has never seen Kageyama here before, and he doesn’t like having Kageyama here now. This is supposed to be a nice peaceful place to study, and Kageyama, as far as Tsukki knows, doesn’t do peaceful or studying. The only thing worse would be if Hinata showed up. Tsukki might have to strangle someone if that happened – probably Hinata.

Tsukki drops his bag on the floor and then drops himself into the chair. As he leans over and pulls his chemistry book out of his bag, he notices that, from here, he has a good view of Kageyama's back. Perfect. So he’ll have to look at _that_ while he tries to get his homework done. Kageyama's posture is terrible right now, hunched and tense, a stark contrast to the way he usually carries himself – rigidly upright and, well, also tense.

Scowling, Tsukki pulls out his phone and texts Yamaguchi.

**Tsukki** : Kageyama is in the library.

Yamaguchi doesn’t reply right away, which probably means that Yachi agreed to study with him after all. Tsukki has never approved of Yamaguchi's crushes in the past – Yamaguchi has notoriously bad taste, in Tsukki's opinion; he gives people way too much credit and is far too willing to forgive flaws that Tsukki considers impossible to ignore – but Yachi really is lovely. They’re a good match, so Tsukki doesn’t mind being ditched every now and then so that the two of them can hang out by themselves.

Right now, however, Tsukki could really use somebody to complain to about this. The library is where he goes when he needs some peace and quiet, away from his family’s well-intentioned and supremely irritating prying. This is a place of peace; a temple of serenity. It is not a place for volleyball-brained annoyances to chew on their pencils and stare into space. Honestly, what is he doing? Whatever he’s working on cannot possible be that taxing.

Tsukki leans to the side, trying to see around Kageyama to get a look at what textbook he has open in front of him. Then he realizes what he’s doing and stops, feeling more annoyed than ever.

Even when he’s being quiet, Kageyama is distracting. Tsukki has never met a more irritating person in his life. Hinata is easy enough to ignore; he never says anything of consequence, and even if he did have something to say, he would shout it in your face so many times you couldn’t possibly miss it. Kageyama, on the other hand, only seems to yell when he _doesn’t_ have anything to say – usually when Hinata riles him up, or when Tsukki does the same. The rest of the time, Kageyama is pretty calm and quiet, and the occasional – very, very rare – interesting things he has to say get lost if you aren’t paying attention. Kageyama requires a degree of attentiveness that is truly obnoxious.

It’s almost as obnoxious as the way he moves on the court, graceful and sure, all traces of awkwardness and tension gone when he plays. Even his spikes are really, really good, and he isn’t even a spiker. Kageyama has a natural grace when he plays – an elegance, almost – that annoys Tsukki to no end. He can’t help watching Kageyama when he plays and feeling jealous.

Tsukki's phone buzzes, signaling that Yamaguchi has finally texted him back.

**Tadashi** : You’re studying with Kageyama??

As if he would ever do that willingly. Tsukki tried to help the idiot duo get their grades up for the training camp, and he swore never again. They were horrible students. Well, Hinata was a horrible student, always talking and arguing and seemingly uninterested in actually learning anything; Kageyama wasn’t so bad, except that he let Hinata distract him and had way more trouble with anything to do with reading comprehension than he should.

**Tsukki** : Definitely not. He’s just here. It’s annoying.

**Tadashi** : Is he bothering you?

Obviously he is, or Tsukki wouldn’t have said anything. Tsukki is about to reply when another text comes through.

**Tadashi** : What’s he doing?

Tsukki glances at Kageyama again.

**Tsukki** : Chewing on his pencil and possibly having an aneurysm.

**Tadashi** : He isn’t talking to you?

**Tsukki** : No, he’s on the other side of the room. He doesn’t seem to know I’m here. Fortunately.

It takes a few minutes for Yamaguchi to respond this time. Tsukki looks back at Kageyama, who has stopped chewing on his pencil and is now erasing something in his notebook with much more force than can possibly be necessary.

**Tadashi** : Just try to ignore him, then.

Tsukki rolls his eyes. Obviously that’s what he’s been trying to do. As if he wants to be thinking about Kageyama, of all people, instead of doing his chemistry homework.

**Tsukki** : That’s what I am doing. He’s just so annoying.

Kageyama shifts in his seat, dropping his head forward into his hands, his elbows propped on the table. Even slumped over, he looks unnaturally tense.

**Tadashi** : I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’ll talk to you later.

He must still be with Yachi, to be cutting Tsukki off like this. Tsukki sighs.

**Tsukki** : Yeah, later.

**Tadashi** : :-)

Tsukki snorts. He has never had a text conversation with Yamaguchi that hasn’t ended with a smiley face emoticon.

Kageyama shifts again, slumping forward even further to rest his forehead on the table, on top of his textbook. He looks pathetic.

He is so annoying.

Tsukki shoves his own textbook back into his bag, stands up, and stalks over to Kageyama's table. Kageyama doesn’t look up even when Tsukki stops right beside him. He looks even more pathetic up close, reinforcing Tsukki's irritation.

“Sit up,” Tsukki snaps.

Kageyama jerks upright. His head whips around to stare at Tsukki with ridiculously wide eyes, as if Tsukki told him to take his clothes off and start dancing, not to act like a normal person in a library.

Tsukki thumps his bag onto the table and then drops into the seat next to Kageyama with a huff. “What are you working on?” he demands. Kageyama just stares at him. Tsukki rolls his eyes. “Honestly,” he says, grabbing for Kageyama's textbook to see for himself what’s giving Kageyama so much trouble. It’s Japanese. Given what Tsukki remembers of Kageyama's difficulties before the training camp, he isn’t surprised.

“What are you doing here, Tsukishima-kun?” Kageyama asks at last, still staring blankly at Tsukki.

“Helping you study, obviously,” Tsukki snaps. “I came here to do my own homework, but you looked like you were about to have a stroke, and I can’t have you dying before we get to Nationals, so here I am.”

Kageyama's expression sours and he opens his mouth to respond, but then, instead of saying anything, he shuts his mouth and nods. His gaze drops to his textbook and then goes back to Tsukki's face, his expression still tense but also attentive. Tsukki became very familiar with that expression when he tried to tutor Kageyama and Hinata. It seldom lasted long; one remark from Hinata – usually about volleyball – and Kageyama's focus would vanish.

Hinata isn’t here, though. It’s just Tsukki and Kageyama. Kageyama on his own is plenty of trouble – and it isn’t as though Tsukki needs to be taking on tutoring of his most annoying teammate on top of his own studies – but, well, he has already sat down.

In for a penny, in for a pound.

Tsukki turns Kageyama's textbook so that he can see what Kageyama was working on. Tsukki has no idea what could be giving Kageyama so much trouble; this is not complicated stuff. He is about to tell Kageyama this when Kageyama speaks.

“Thank you, Tsukishima-kun,” Kageyama says. His voice and his expression are both very serious – and just a bit relieved. That attentiveness is still there, too, as he watches Tsukki with his typical overly-intense stare. He looks genuinely grateful for the help.

So obnoxious.

Tsukki rolls his eyes again. “Just pay attention,” he says, angling the textbook so that they can look at it together. “I don’t want to have to repeat myself.”

Kageyama nods and leans in, pulling his notebook closer too.

Kageyama's notes are a mess, so Tsukki ignores them. He orders Kageyama to turn to a fresh page in his notebook, which Kageyama does immediately and without complaint, and then he dives in.

This is not how he thought he would be spending his time in the library today, but, as Kageyama follows his instructions with exactly the same amount of focus and care that he gives to Suga's setting advice, Tsukki has the thought – Kageyama may just have a non-annoying side after all.


End file.
